New Teammates(On hold)
by sweetredranger
Summary: When Tracy and Antonio Garcia moved to Griffin Rock with their family, they never imaged that they would be joining the rescue team. Then they meet Optimus Prime and become partners with two new Bots'. An ambulance name Medic and an Animal Rescue Van named Animal Force, what new things will the Garcias discover next? (Takes place during Season 4)
1. Sea Kitty Rescue

Normal POV

Tracy and Antonio Garcia and the rest of their family are at the firehouse with the Rescue Bots and the Burns Family. Anastasia Garcia, the oldest Garcia child, is trying to keep herself from screaming as her little brother fourteen-year-old, Anthony, keeps placing his right hand near the ground bridge controls. Luna, a 10-week old Shiba Inu puppy, the Garcia Family's trained rescue dog, leaves her owner and trainer's, Tracy, side and runs over to the control. She jumps onto the platform and growls at Anthony. Tracy goes over to her and snaps her fingers to get Luna to stop. Then she picks her up.

"Buen trabajo, Luna, good job," Tracy praises as she pets the puppy on the head.

"Wait a second Luna understands Spanish," Kade gasps.

"Yes, my husband and I agreed that we should train Luna in Spanish. Since we wanted to have kids one day and we didn't want to confuse her if we were trying to call one of the kids and she'd come instead." Tracy explains.

"When you and Antonio were training her to be a rescue dog, did you train her in English or Spanish?" Cody asks.

"Spanish, but it took a little longer than we thought since she had to understand the English command first before we would use the Spanish one." Tracy answers.

"That is very impressive," Quickshadow says.

"Could we see a demonstration?" Cody asks.

Then they hear Chief Burns' cell phone ring. He raises it to his ear and says, "Emergency dispatch,"

"Chief, it's deputy Barney, I know rescuing animals isn't your usual thing, but a six-week-old Tabby kitten curiosity has gotten it into some big trouble. It climbed onto a piece of driftwood, and the current is dragging it out into deep water!" Deputy Barney says.

"Thank you, Barney. We're on our way." Chief Burns says.

"What's wrong, dad?" Cody asks.

Chief Burns fills the team in on the emergency call. Luna jumps out of Tracy's arms and wags her tail eagerly.

"I guess that means she wants to help us," Dani says.

"Yes, and Antonio and I will go too if it's okay with the rest of you," Tracy says.

"Of course, the three of you do have the proper training." Chief Burns says.

"Before you go I have a gift for Luna," Graham says taking a new collar out of his pocket.

Graham kneels in front of Luna. He takes off her old collar and replaces it with the new one. Tracy sees it has a name tag complete with two rescue team symbols on either side of her name.

"Wow, thanks, Graham," Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Graham says.

"Heatwave, Kade, Tracy and Antonio head down to the ocean and rescue the kitten," Chief says.

Luna lets out a loud bark to remind Chief that she should come too. Chief walks over to her.

"Don't worry girl. You're going too." Chief chuckles as he pats the puppy on the head.

Chief stands up. Heatwave transforms, and everyone gets into the fire truck. Luna sits down in the backseat. Tracy buckles Luna in but wishes there was a safety harness for the puppy. They then drive off to the ocean.

 _'Man, I wish I had a rescue vehicle so I can give the kitten a checkup after we rescue it,'_ Tracy thinks.

When Heatwave reaches the end of the dock, he jumps off and transforms into his fireboat mode. Kade hands them some life jackets from the storage bin below his seat. After everyone put on their life jackets, Heatwave drives off. A few seconds later, Luna's ears perk up as she starts to scratch at one of the windows.

"Can you get her to stop doing that?" Heatwave asks.

"Sorry Heatwave, she must hear something outside," Tracy says.

"I didn't hear anything," Kade says.

"Kade, you keep forgetting that science has shown that dogs can hear sounds from 80 feet away compared to humans," Antonio informs

"That's impressive," Heatwave says.

Luna stops scratching the window and sits down, and she taps her front paw four times on the seat.

"Is that a signal Luna learned in her training?" Heatwave asks.

"Yes, Heatwave, we taught her to tell us if she hears someone needs our help." Tracy answers.

Heatwave stops and opens up the canopy. Then Luna jumps out onto the side of the boat. She sits down and waits for her owner/trainer to give her the command to rescue.

"Okay, Luna, rescate," Tracy says.

The dog leaps into the water and swims to the northeast.

Optimus's POV

Inside the Training Center, I'm standing next to the two new rescue Bots an Ambulance named Medic and an animal rescue van called Animal Force.

"Optimus, are you sure that the rescue Bots in Griffin Rock will want us to joining their rank?" Medic asks.

"Yes, I have discussed everything with Chief Burns,"

"When are we going to change into our robot forms?" Animal Force asks.

"Relax Animal Force; your new partners will be here shortly,"

Normal POV

Meanwhile, with Heatwave, he follows the signal from the GPS tracker Graham put on Luna's new color. Tracy, Kade, and Antonio see what caused Luna's actions earlier. A six-week-old Tabby kitten curiosity got it in big trouble it was trapped on a piece of driftwood. The kitten has brown on its face and blue eyes, but the rest of its body is gray with black spots. As Heatwave drives closer to Luna, a massive wave that almost knocks the kitten into the water.

"Heatwave, stop, the waves you're making might cause the kitten to fall into the water," Tracy says.

"The water is too deep for Luna to do a diving rescue," Antonio adds reading Heatwave's depth meter.

Heatwave stops abruptly. Another giant wave heads towards the kitten. The groups gasp in shock when they see the helpless kitten fall into the water. Tracy quickly takes off her life jacket and her lab coat.

"Heatwave, open up, I'm going in," Tracy says.

"You can't free dive you could hurt yourself," Kade shouts.

"Kade, we don't have time to argue. That kitten will drown in a matter of minutes if I don't get it right now. Just like firefighters have a code they follow. All Veterinarians have one as well. We recite it on the day we receive their degrees. It states, 'I solemnly swear to use my scientific knowledge and skills for the benefit of society through the protection of animal health and welfare. The prevention and relief of animal suffering, the conservation of animal resources, the promotion of public health, and the advancement of medical knowledge' If I don't help that kitten I'd be breaking that oath." Tracy says.

Heatwave opens up his canopy again. Tracy walks out towards the front of the boat. She takes a deep breath before turning Heatwave into a diving board. She jumps up and down twice before launching herself into the air and doing a perfect swan dive into the water.

"Since when did Tracy know how to do that?" Heatwave gasps.

"I thought I told you that Tracy was on the diving team when she was in high school," Antonio says.

Tracy reaches the kitten in time to grab it before it reaches the bottom. She swims back up and nods to Luna. The puppy swims over to her, and Tracy puts the kitten on Luna's back before heading back to Heatwave. Tracy hands Luna along with the kitten to Antonio. Kade helps Tracy inside. A big wave splashes up and pulls Tracy underneath Heatwave. While she was underneath the water, the current pulls her away from everyone. After Antonio takes the kitten off Luna's back, the puppy stands up and looks out over the water. She lets out an anxious whimper when she didn't see her owner anywhere.

"Don't worry girl, I'm sure that Tracy will surface any moment," Antonio says.

Antonio starts to pet Luna to keep her calm. A few seconds later, Luna lets out a loud bark when she sees Tracy surface a few feet away. Kade gets the life ring and throws it out to Tracy. She grabs it, and Kade pulls her back towards them. A wave hits her. This one has bits of a broken bottle in it. Tracy bites her bottom lip to keep herself from swearing as the seawater hits the cut on her right arm. Antonio helps Kade pull her inside. After Tracy sits down, Luna climbs into her lap and starts to lick her face.

"Okay girl, I know you're happy that I'm safe," Tracy giggles.

Tracy pets Luna behind her left ear, and she stops licking her face then lies down on the seat next to her. Antonio gives the kitten to Kade before getting the first aid kit and bandages Tracy's arm. Kade hands the kitten to her. The kitten lets out a feeble meow as it shivers wildly.

"Antonio, you should get to work drying off Luna before she decided to shake," Tracy says.

"I'm on it," Antonio says.

"I'm surprised that it's even out here. This little one still should be its mom," Tracy says.

"Do you think someone abandoned it," Kade asks.

"If so there might be even more kittens out there. Right now, I need to give it an exam stat." Tracy says.

Optimus's POV

"Heatwave to Optimus, come in," Heatwave says.

"I read you, Heatwave, what's wrong?".

"Tracy and Luna have rescued the kitten. I'm afraid we have to head back to Griffin Rock. Tracy needs to do an exam on it right away." Heatwave answers.

"Continue to the training center Heatwave. Tracy can give the kitten its exam here with help from her new partner Animal Force."

"Okay Optimus, we should be there in ten," Heatwave says.

Ten minutes later, I see a young woman wearing a lab coat and carrying a kitten in her arms run into the room.

"Hello, I'm Optimus. You must be Dr. Tracy Garcia." Optimus says.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you too, Optimus, but I have to get to work." Tracy says politely

"Of course, there is your partner Animal Force," I say gesturing towards the animal rescue van.

Tracy power walks over to Animal Force. He opens the back door, and Tracy climbs inside.

Tracy's POV

I see a small monitor to my left after I place the kitten down on the exam table. I'm a little surprised suddenly seeing a 5'8'' tall twenty-year-old man with blue eyes and short brown hair wearing scrubs, and a lab coat appears in front of me.

"Hello, Tracy, I'm Animal Force. What your seeing now is my holoform. Optimus explained to me that I have a program to create them back on the day we first met. Since everyone on this island knows who we are, I didn't think I have to use it. How can I assist you?" Animal Force asks.

"Could you take notes when I start taking the kittens vitals?"

"Of course," Animal Force says.

I unwrap the kitten and get to work. Ten minutes later, I finish the exam.

"We need to start an IV drip started now. It severely dehydrated,"

"Right, the IV fluid is in the second drawer up on your left. The other items are in the drawer above it," Animal Force says.

"Thank you,"

After I set up the IV drip, Animal Force's holoform disappears. I hop out and walk over to the others.

"How is it?" Antonio asks.

"It's dehydrated,"

"Is that good or bad?" Heatwave asks.

"Good, considering it nearly drowned in that ocean. Plus, it didn't get any water trapped in its lungs either."

"Antonio, are you ready to meet your new partner," Optimus asks.


	2. First Introductions

Blades' POV

I notice that Anthony and Anastasia are getting anxious waiting for their parents to come back.

"How about we watch some TV. Today there is a Disney Movie Marathon on the movie channel."

"Okay, sounds good," Anastasia says.

When _"Old Yeller"_ came on Anthony and Anastasia start to look sad, the movie must remind them of Luna. I pick up the remote and try to find a different move. Anthony gets up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Anastasia asks.

"Outside to get some air," Anthony answers.

Blurr's POV

Anthony leaves the room. I see a sly smirk appear on Anthony's face as he walks past me, so I follow him. I find him in front of the ground bridge controls.

"What are you doing?" Blurr asks.

Anthony jumps and turns around to see me standing behind him.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the ground bridge controls," Anthony answers.

"You're going to head to the training center, aren't you? Didn't your mom tell you to stay here?"

"Yes, but my parents aren't back yet. I'm getting worried that's all," Anthony says.

"I understand that you're concerned, but they'll get mad at you won't they,"

"They might, but I'm a teenager Blurr. Teenagers are rebellious," Anthony says with a sly smile.

"How about we go for a drive around town?" I suggest.

"But I don't have a driver's license," Anthony says.

"I'll be doing the driving, what do you say?"

"Okay," Anthony says as he turns off the ground bridge.

I transform and open the driver's side door. Anthony climbs in I shut the door and drive out.

Antonio's P.O.V

Optimus gestures to Medic and he drives up. Then transforms into bot then kneels in front of me.

"Hello, Antonio. It's nice to meet you and your wife," Medic says.

"The same to you as well Medic. I'm looking forward to working with you,"

Luna barks and everyone covers their ears as it echoes off the walls of the garage. The ambulance 'Bot takes his hands away from his audio receptors. He asks, "Why did your dog do that?"

"Sorry Medic but Luna is a part of this family too, so are we going to use the ground bridge to head back to the firehouse?"

"Yes," Optimus says.

I see Tracy climbs back inside Animal Force to check on the kitten. A few moments later, she comes out holding it in her arms. Animal Force opens up the driver's side door, and Tracy gets in. Medic and Heatwave transform into vehicle mode.

"Boulder, we're ready on our end," Salvage says.

"Us too, you can drive on through everyone," Boulder says.

Animal Force follows behind Heatwave and Medic.

Normal POV

Boulder, Chase, and Blades along with the Burns Family and Anastasia, Tracy and Antonio's eighteen-year-old daughter, watch the others Bots drove up. They wait for their partners to get out before transforming into robot mode.

"Animal Force, Medic, This is Chase, Boulder, and Blades. Our human partners, the Burns Family." Heatwave says.

"Hi," Medic says, waving to everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm looking forward to working together," Animal Force adds.

"So am I, it's going to be great having two more emergency vehicles on the team," Chief Burns says.

"Aw, this little cutie is the kitten Deputy Barney told us about," Dani asks quickly changing the subject as her eyes light up when she sees the kitten in Tracy's arms.

"Yes, I have another question has anyone seen my son or Blurr? Tracy asks.

"He did leave to get some air when we were about to watch 'Old Yeller" and Blurr did follow him," Blades says.

The group heads outside, as they walk through the doors, everyone sees Blurr pull into the driveway. Antonio sees his wife begin to get angry when she catches a glimpse of their son sitting in the driver's seat.

"Anthony Mindy Garcia, get out here right now, young man," Tracy shouts.

"Mindy, isn't that a girl's name?" Blurr whispers/chuckles.

"Yes, It is, and stop laughing," Anthony whines.

Blurr opens his door, and the fifteen-year-old slowly walks over to his parents.

"What were you thinking, young man? You're not old enough to drive yet," Tracy says.

"I'm old enough to take driver's training," Anthony argues.

"We know son, but your mom and I decided that we wanted to wait," Antonio says.

"That's so unfair you let Anastasia take driver's training when she was fifteen," Anthony says.

"True, but she was mature enough to handle the responsibility and the privilege of driving a car," Tracy says.

"Sorry little bro but mom and dad are doing what they think is right," Anastasia says.

"None asked for your opinion," Anthony rebuts.

"Too Bad," Anastasia says sarcastically.

Tracy snaps her fingers. The bots are confused as they watch the dog lie down and cover her ears.

"I'd cover your ears again," Antonio whispers.

"Why," Kade whispers back.

"Just trust me," Antonio answers.

Tracy raises her right hand to her mouth and puts her thumb and index fingers to her lips. Takes a deep breath and lets out a loud whistle. Anthony and Anastasia shout in pain when they hear it.

"I hate it when you do that," Anthony whines as he puts his hands back down to his sides.

"Me too," Anastasia adds.

"Kids this isn't the time or place for one of your childish arguments," Tracy says.

"Sorry mom," The Garcia kids say.

"Son, hand over your phone and any other technological devices," Tracy says.

"I'm grounded, aren't I?" Anthony asks.

"You got it," Tracy says.

"His only punishment is taking away all his technological devices?" Heatwave asks.

"No Earth-based technology or Cybertronian tech either. Plus Anthony is not allowed to leave the house other than to help us with our other daily tasks," Tracy answers.

"Aw, man," Anthony whines.

Quickshadow walks and says, "Pardon my interruption, but might I make a suggestion,"

"Who is she?" Anthony asks.

"This is Quickshadow. She's been helping train Blurr and Salvage," Heatwave explains.

"Maybe, he could stay here and train with Salvage and the other Rescue Bots recruits," Quickshadow suggests.

"Sweet," Anthony cheers.

"Your mother and I haven't agreed to this," Antonio says.

"Good point honey, but it a good experience for him," Tracy says.

"Does that mean I can go to the mainland to stay at the training center?" Anthony asks.

"Anthony, you need to learn how to work together with his sister," Antonio says.

"Sounds like a fine idea to me. The kids do enjoy bickering with one another. Which could cause trouble in the field." Quickshadow agrees.

"An excellent point Quickshado. They could ride along with the rest of the team and me while we patrol the island." Heatwave offers.

"That could work," Tracy says,

"Can I ride with Blurr?" Anthony asks.

"No," The Garcia Parents say.

"I'd love to go too, but I need to head to graduation rehearsal it starts in ten minutes," Anastasia says.

"Quickshadow, would you mind giving Anastasia a ride?" Tracy asks.

"I'd be happy to," Quickshadow says.

"Chase, could you accompany Anthony home," Tracy says.

"Of course," Chase says.

"Can I ride in the driver's seat?" Anthony asks.

"No," Tracy answers.

"Okay," Anthony sighs.

Chase transforms into his vehicle mode. Anthony gets in, and they drive off the Garcia family's house.

Tracy's P.O.V

"I'd like to know why you decided to move here?" Quickshadow asks.

Luna walks over to the group and lies down. Dino puts the kitten down. She climbs onto Luna's back and lays down in between Luna's shoulder blades.

"A month passed since I graduated from Vet school. The only problem was that none of the clinics in Michigan had any open positions. I did a little research and found out that Griffin Rock Vet Clinic needed some new people. I called a family meeting to tell the kids we might be moving,"

"Weren't the kids upset?" Animal Force asks.

"I was, but Anthony didn't understand that moving was the best thing for our family. He wouldn't stop complaining," Anastasia says.

"After waiting for three long days, I finally got the call from the boss welcoming me to the clinic and that he was looking forward to meeting me,"

"When did Luna come into the picture?" Animal Force asks.

"Three weeks after we got settled in."

"Can I tell my part of the story now, mom," Anastasia asks.

"You sure can Ana,"

"I went for I hike up Mount Griffin. I was at the top about to head back down. When I reached the bottom, I heard some rustling in the bushes." Anastasia says.

"What did you do," Medic asks.

"I starting walking back because I was afraid that whatever was in it was going to hurt me." Anastasia answers.

"When did you realize you weren't in any danger?" Heatwave asks.

"After I heard Luna whimpering in pain as she limped out of the bush and collapsed." Anastasia answers.

"You brought Luna the vet clinic, right?" Animal Force asks.

"Yes, but the clinic was closed when she got there."

"What did you do," Blades asks.

"We took her back home, and I treated her the best I could."

"How bad were her injuries," Animal Force asks.

"A few minor cuts and scrapes, along with a mild case of exhaustion. Luna was smart enough to locate water, so she wasn't dehydrated,"

"The next morning, we took her to the shelter to see if the workers there could find her a forever home. But, she already decided that she wanted our house to be her forever home," Anastasia says.

"So, you rescued Luna. Then she became a trained rescue dog," Graham says.

"Yes. After we adopted Luna, and she received a full physical exam, including all her shots."

"Tracy and I decided that it might be a good idea to train her to be a search and Rescue dog. Just in case anyone got into trouble, she could get help. I signed her up for a search and rescue training class," Antonio says.

"You forgot honey. We had to go through training as well to become a rescue dog handler,"

"Right, since we'd be helping your rescue team. We needed to focus on a few different, such as First Aid, CPR, Canine First Aid, Lost Person Behavior, Map Reading, Compass Use, as well as Radio Communication." Antonio explains.

I'd like to see how well Luna was trained," Quickshadow says.

"Who is she going to find?" Heatwave asks.

"She could try to find one of us," Blade suggests.

"Sorry, Blades, but Luna's been trained to find people," Antonio says.

"Since, we're machine we don't have a scent for her to track," Boulder adds.

I pick up the kitten off of Luna's back and hands it to Dani. She happily takes it out of my hands.

"Kade, would you like to be a volunteer," Antonio asks.

"Sure," Kade answers.

Luna walks over to him. Kade bends down and lets her sniff his hand. A few seconds later she barks twice then sits down.

"That means she has his scent, right?" Heatwave asks.

I nod then snaps my fingers twice, and Luna lies down and covers her eyes with her paws.

"Okay, Kade you can go hide now,"

Kade nods and leaves the group. Five minutes later, we hear the commlink beep.

"Okay, Luna, encontrar, find,"

Luna uncovers her eyes, stand up and starts sniff around while she walks back into the firehouse. We follow her. She stops at the platform leading to the bunker.

"Do you think Kade is hiding down there," Cody asks.

"How did he get down there without Luna hearing him," Animal Force asks.

"He used the fire pole." Cody answers.

The bots and Luna go over to the lift. They ride it down to the bunker while we use the fire pole. We keep following Luna, and she stops in front of the control panel for the lift. She walks behind it and pulls Kade out by the cuff of his pants. I walk over to Luna and Kade. I help him up, and we walk back over to the others. I take a treat out of my pocket and give it to Luna.

"Good job, girl," I say.

"Impressive," Quickshadow says.

"Thanks,"

"How about we go on patrol," Heatwave suggests.


	3. First Patrol

Animal Force's POV

I transform into my vehicle mode again and turn on my engines after Chief Burns and Tracy get inside. Quickshadow leaves first. Then I pull out of the driveway to the firehouse, and we start our patrol by driving down Main Street.

"Tracy, are you okay?"

"Yes, you haven't said a word since we left," Chief Burns adds.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just distracted. I can't believe that Anastasia is graduating this year." Tracy answers.

"When is she graduating?"

"The ceremony is Wednesday," Tracy answers.

"Will there be a party afterward?" Blades asks.

"Yes," Anastasia answers.

"Anna, have you gotten to school yet?" Tracy asks.

"Yes. Mom. We just got here. I'm about to head inside," Anastasia answers.

Anastasia's POV

I walk into the school. I get about ten steps away from the door before Dixie Jackson runs up to me. She gives me a bear hug.

"Hey, Dixie," I groan.

"I can't believe that in two days we'll be getting our diplomas," Dixie says as she hugs me tighter.

"I know, but the room is getting darker. Could you let me go, please," I gasp

"Sorry about that," Dixie apologizes.

We head to the football field, go over to the sign-in table to get our cap and gowns before going to our seats.

Normal POV

The Rescue Bots, turn onto Waverly when Chief gets an emergency call about a house fire two blocks away.

"Alright team, The Lawson family's house is on fire. Their one-year-old daughter Alejandra and their a seven-week-old Cocker Spaniel puppy Amazon are trapped inside." Chief Burns says.

The group heads to the fire. They arrive to see flames and smoke towering into the sky. Everyone but Animal Force and Medic go into bot mode. The Lawson Family runs up to them.

"Chief, thank goodness. Please, you have to get Alejandra out of there," Robert says.

"What about Amazon, dad?" Robert's four-year-old son Drew asks.

"Don't worry about Amazon, we a new member of the team who can rescue him," Chief says.

"Do you mean the new rescue dog?" Drew asks, seeing Luna sitting down next to Tracy.

"Yes, her name is Luna," Tracy answers.

Heatwave starts to put out the fire to clear a path for Kade. Luna runs in too after Tracy gives her the signal. Kade makes his way down the hallway as he leads her to the nursery. Luna follows the sound of Kade's breathing through his mask. He leads her to the nursery. Kade rips off the curtain and wraps Alejandra in it before setting her down. He lifts the remains of the burnt crib off the puppy. Luna carefully picks up Amazon by the scruff.

Tracy's P.O.V

We wait anxiously for five minutes before Luna and Kade come out and run over to us. Luna sets the Cocker Spaniel down in front on the sidewalk. Animal force's holoform runs up. He is holding my vet bag. I ask him to hand me my stethoscope. He gives it to me, and I place it on Amazon's chest. I couldn't hear Amazon's heartbeat or his breathing.

"Animal Force, I'm going to need your help to perform CPR on Amazon."

"How do you do that?" Animal Force says.

"I'll tell you what to do, but we have to start now,"

I tell Animal Force to lie the Amazon on his right side. After I find Amazon's heart, I tell animal force where to how to position his fingers and how to do the chest compression. When he does three compressions, I ask him to stop so I can give Amazon a rescue breath. We do this for three more minutes then I tell Animal force we can stop when I hear Amazon lets out a weak bark as he starts to breathe on his own again.

Luna picks him up again, and we go over to Animal Force vehicle mode. I help Luna into the back, Luna gently sets Amazon down, and I carry him over to the exam table. After saving away the fur on his front right leg, I put in the IV needle. After I finish connecting all the equipment to him, I turn around to hear the sound of running footsteps.

"Is Amazon going to be okay, Dr. Garcia?" Drew asks.

"Yes, sweetie, but I need to take him to the clinic to make sure he doesn't have any more injuries."

"I want to ride with Amazon," Drew says.

"Sorry, sweetie, you can't unless your father comes too,"

Animal Force's POV

Luna jumps onto one of the extra seats in the back. I active a safety harness and fit it around her before buckling her in. Tracy hops out, closes the doors, and goes to the front seat. I roll down the window when I see Chief Burns in the side mirror.

"Chief, I'm sorry, but you'll have to ride back to the firehouse with one of the others," Tracy says.

"I understand, get the patient to the vet clinic. I'll ride back with Heatwave," Chief Burns says.

I roll up the window and turn on my sirens before I drive away.

"Tracy, the others will figure out how the house caught on fire, won't they?"

"Yes, Animal Force, I know they will," Tracy answers confidently.

We arrive at the clinic. I activate my holoform. Then we walk around to the back to bring Amazon inside. After Tracy unhooks Amazon from all the equipment, she hands him to me. Then unbuckles Luna and unclips the safety harness.

Tracy's POV

I take out my keys to unlock the door. Luna follows us inside. Animal Force and I go into one of the exam rooms. Luna jumps onto one of the chairs and sits down. I start to examine Amazon more thoroughly. I have Animal Force help me take an x-ray of Amazon. I'm amazed when I pull up his results on the computer. Amazon has no broken bones, just a few burns on his body.

"Fate was smiling down on Amazon, huh?" Animal Force says.

"It sure looks that way, Animal Force. Amazon, you are one lucky pup,"

I finish the examination and cleans up Amazon before I call the Lawson family. They were happy to hear that Amazon is okay. Ten minutes later, the Lawson family walk into the clinic, and Drew's eyes light up when he sees me walk in with Amazon in my arms. I hand the puppy to Robert.

"Amazon was brave for what he did going to the nursery to save Alejandra. If there're any problems feel free to call me,"

"Thank you so much, Dr. Garcia. We can't imagine our lives without Amazon," Robert says.

"You're very welcome. I was doing my job, though,"

Once the Lawson family leaves, I feel Animal force tap me on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Shouldn't you examine Luna as well to be on the safe side." Animal Force says.

"Okay, I will if your so worried," I say.

After I finish Luna's exam, we leave to head back to the firehouse. I lock the door and gets into the driver's seat of Animal Force, and Luna sits in the back as usual.

"Animal Force let's head back to the fire station. We need to see if everyone has figured out the cause of the fire yet,"

"You got it, partner," Animal Force says.

Normal P.O.V

Ten minutes later, Animal Force pulls up to the fire station, and he rolls inside. Once Animal Force comes to a complete stop, Tracy undoes her seat belt then unclips Luna's safety harness from the seat belt. She picks up the sleeping pup. After she gets out, Animal Force transforms into his bot mode. They walk over to the others. Tracy notices two pet beds up against the far wall and sees the kitten she and Luna rescued is sleeping peacefully. She walks over to it, sets Luna down in the others bed before she rejoins the group.

"Any updates about what caused that house fire?" Tracy says.

"Yes. I believe we have an arson case on our hands. I have coordinated with the Griffin Rock Police Department. We'll be working as hard as we can to catch the suspect or suspects involved," Chief Burns says.

"Who would do something like that?" Tracy asks.

"We don't know yet, but we'll figure it out," Chief Burns says.

Tracy nods. Then the group hears Medic pull into the fire station. They turn around and see Antonio hop out of the ambulance. He and Medic walk up to the team.

"Hey, Antonio. Any updates on your end?" Chief Burns asks.

"I had a hunch, so I went back to the house. My instincts were correct. I found this in the burned remains of the laundry room," Antonio says.

He pulls out a sealed plastic bag inside is a burned lighter and fuel can. Antonio hands the evidence to Chief Burns.

"Nice work, Antonio. I'll take this evidence to the station right now," Chief Burns says.

Chief contacts Chase over the Com, and he leaves his post at the Garcia House to pick up his partner. Five minutes later, the team walks outside. They see Quickshadow and Chase pull up. Chief Burns walks over to Chase, and they drive off to the police station. Then an excited Anastasia jumps out of the Quickshadow's driver's seat and walks over to the team.

"Hey, Ana. How did Graduation practice go?" Tracy asks.

"It went well, mom. Dixie and I are planning to go out later. She needs to buy a graduation outfit, and she asked me if I could go with her, and I said yes," Anastasia says.

"Okay, Ana. I want you back home for dinner alright," Tracy says.

"I will, mom, and could I have an early graduation gift - of cash?" Anastasia says.

"So sweetie, your father and I aren't a bank," Tracy answers.

"Okay," Anastasia sighs.


	4. Graduation Ceremony Emergency

Normal POV

Three days later, it was the day the Garcia parents have mixed feelings about Anastasia graduating. They are proud that she is getting her diploma, but they are sad because it means that she'll be leaving for college soon. The bots and the rest of the team talked Tracy into naming the kitten. They picked Aquaria since it was a cute name and it means of the water. It was perfect since they rescued her from the ocean. Tracy and Antonio are standing in the driveway with the rescue team.

Tracy is wearing a sleeveless floral print summer dress along with a matching pair of flats. Antonio in a suit and his tie was in the school color. They fought with Anthony for ten minutes before they got him to wear dress slacks, a nice button-down polo shirt, and a pair of scuff-free dress shoes. Five minutes later they hear the elevator ding, and the team sees Anastasia walking up to them in cap and gown.

"Can we get some pictures?" Blades asks.

"We should wait till she gets her diploma," Tracy answers.

"Tracy is right. We should get going," Antonio says.

The bots transform, Tracy slowly gets inside Animal Force then closes the door behind her. She looks down at the Comm screen.

"Are you okay, partner?" Animal Force asks.

"Yes, Animal Force, I'm all right." Tracy answers.

The team arrives at the school after their partners get out the Bots and they transform again. Everyone heads over to the football field. The Bots stand behind the bleachers. While the humans take their seats, ten minutes later the processional song begins to play. Anthony shouts towards his sister when she walks past them. She points at him flashing a quick smile. Heatwave snaps a picture with his camera since he thought it was a good shot. The Vice President of the School, Erwin Bates, walks up to the podium.

"Welcome everyone to the commencement ceremony of Griffin Rock High School class of 2015," Erwin says.

After the applause and cheering died down, Erwin asks everyone to stand while the color guard presents the flag, senior class members of the choir sing the national anthem. Then the student body president leads everyone in the Pledge to the flag and the Griffin Rock Flag. Erwin motions for everyone to sit down as he introduces the Valedictorian.

"I'd like to introduce this year's' Valedictorian Anastasia Rosita Garcia," Edwin says.

Tracy smiles and lets a few tears of joy escape from her eyes as Anastasia walks up to the podium. She approaches the podium. After the student sits down, Erwin gives his speech to the students. Tracy tries not to cry hearing Edwin tell the students that their parents will always be there for them no matter where they go after they get their diplomas today. Two more members of the school board also had a kid that was graduating today, so they also give a speech to the class. Then the students in the first row of seats stand up.

Luna hears the faint sound of the metal supports of the table with two statues on it. One of the school's mascots and the other is the founder of Griffin Rock, Horace Burns, start to give. The puppy looks over at the stage and sees the table is about to give. She unclips her collar and runs over the Bots. She stops next to Animal Force and taps her paw three times on his right foot to get his attention. Then goes over to the rest of the team and does the same thing. They turn around to see the puppy standing behind them.

"Luna, you should be on your leash," Animal Force says.

"Someone must be in trouble," Heatwave says.

"How did you that?" Blades asks.

"They way she got our attention is the same signal she used when we rescued Aquaria," Heatwave answers,

The bots look over at the stage to see what she is trying to tell them about, so Boulder quickly sets Luna down. She waits for one of them to say the command so she can do her job.

"Luna, rescue, rescue," Heatwave says.

Luna runs up the path in between the chairs where the students are sitting. The student sitting next to Anastasia nudges her in the arm and says, "Hey Anastasia isn't that your puppy running up to the stage,"

"It can't be her. She is sitting with my family," Anastasia says.

She sees Luna pushing Edith Andrews and Edwin to safety just as the statue lands on top of her. The audience gasps in shock as Luna cries out in pain.

"Luna," Anastasia shouts.

Anastasia gets out of her seat and runs over to the stage. Boulder and Animal Force dash up too. The Garcia and the Burns family get up.

"We need to get everyone inside," Tracy suggests.

"Good idea," Chief Burns says.

Chase walks up and hands his partner a bullhorn.

"Attention, everyone, please go inside to the gymnasium," Chief says.

Chase and Heatwave help to direct everyone towards the school.

Animal Force's P.O.V

Boulder carefully lifts the mascot statue and sets it down in a safe place near the back of the stage. I help Anastasia onto the stage. She takes off her cap so the tassel wouldn't block her vision while she got to work.

"Animal Force, you have an emergency kit along with your other supplies, right?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes,"

I take the kit out and hand it to her. Anastasia sees Luna's deformed front right leg, and her back left leg has a massive puncture wound. She treats the injury on Luna's back leg first. She sees Boulder is about to lift the Horace statue and says, "Boulder, wait a second. If you take it off her leg, now Luna could bleed to death,"

"We can't just leave it on her leg," Boulder says.

"We aren't Boulder. Animal Force, I need your help," Anastasia says.

"Sure thing, what do you need me to do,"

"When I say Boulder, you slowly take the statue away. Animal force when I give you the signal, you put this bandage on Luna's leg and keep constant pressure on it while I make a tourniquet stop the bleeding," Anastasia says.

Normal P.O.V

Tracy runs over to her daughter after she told Antonio to go inside, so Anastasia will have one of her parents to see her get in Diploma. She arrives to see Anastasia tying off the tourniquet on Luna's right back leg and starting to put a splint on Luna's left front leg.

"Great work, sweetie, but I need to get Luna out of here," Tracy says.

"Mom, I want to go with you. I'm still worried about Luna," Anastasia says.

"I know you are, sweetie, but I've already told your father to go inside. So, one of us will be able to see you walk across that stage to get your diploma," Tracy says.

"Okay, please call me after you get Luna to the clinic and give her a full exam," Anastasia says.

Tracy kisses Anastasia on the forehead then says, "I will honey, everyone is waiting," Anastasia nods, picks up her cap, then head inside the school. Tracy finishes check Luna over for any other injuries Anastasia may have missed when she first looked at her.

"Animal Force, vehicle mode, please. I need the stretcher. We need to get Luna to the clinic, stat." Tracy says.

Animal Force nods. He leaves the field and goes to the parking lot to transform, opens the back doors, and activates his holoform. Tracy turns around and sees Animal Force's holoform pushing the stretcher.

"Animal Force, I'm going to go get some other supplies. Can you tell Boulder have to move Luna onto the stretcher without making her injuries worse," Tracy says.

"Sure thing," Animal Force says.

Tracy comes back with an IV bag and a needle filled with some pain medicine. She sees Boulder set Luna down on the stretcher. She gives Luna the pain medicine before putting the IV needle in the right front leg. Then she and Animal Force head back to the animal rescue van.

"Animal Force, I need to keep an eye on Luna's vitals while I drive to the clinic. Can you stay in the back with her?" Tracy asks.

"You got it, partner," Animal Force says.

Animal Force climbs into the back and helps Tracy get the stretcher inside. While he connected the rest of the equipment to Luna, Tracy closes the doors and gets into the driver's seat. She turns on the siren and pulls out the parking lot to head to the clinic.


	5. Tough Decisions

Normal POV

Tracy pulls into the clinic's parking lot. One of the other Veterinarians, Dr. Henderson, and Vet Assistants, Angie Lopez walks up to her as she helps Animal Force take Luna out of the back of the ambulance.

"What happened to Luna?" Dr. Henderson asks.

"She rescued one of the students Edith Andrews and The Vice President of the School, Erwin Bates at Anastasia's graduation ceremony when two statues were about to fall on them." Tracy answers.

"Dr. Garcia, I'll take it from here. You should go back to the school, I know you'll want to get some pictures of your daughter with her diploma," Dr. Henderson says

Tracy knows Luna is in good hands with Dr, Henderson. After Luna they wheeled inside the clinic, Tracy closes the doors, climbs back into the driver's seat and drives back to the school to meet up with the others. Before she walks into the school, Tracy puts her blue tooth inside her ear in case Dr. Henderson calls to tell her about Luna's condition. Anastasia pushes her way through the crowd in the cafeteria when she sees her mom walking in across the room.

"Mom, how is Luna doing?" Anastasia asks.

"I'm not sure yet, sweetheart. Dr, Henderson hasn't called me yet, but as soon as he does, I'll tell you everything okay," Tracy answers.

They politely walk across the room back to the rest of the family and their friends. Then everyone walks back outside after getting a few family pictures, of their high school Graduate with her diploma in hand, well to them the family wasn't complete without Luna. Then everyone heads back to the firehouse. When Tracy pulls into the driveway, her phone rings, she pressed the button on her blue tooth to answer it.

"Dr. Henderson? Is Luna going to be alright?" Tracy asks.

"Luna is going to fine. She fractured her radius in right front leg. We can't be sure there is any nerve damage in her back leg without taking her to the mainland clinic to see the neurologist specialist team lead by Dr. Hughes and get an MRI done along with any other tests he suggests. Also, we gave her a blood transfusion to replace all the blood she lost due to her injuries. I'm sorry I can't do more you Luna, but we don't have the technology or the trained staff to do it. I'd suggest we move Luna to the mainland clinic as soon as we can. It will aid in her recovery," Dr. Henderson says.

"Thank you, Dr. Henderson," Tracy says.

Tracy hangs up and walks inside the firehouse. She tries her best to stay professional and not to cry.

"What did Dr. Henderson tell you about Luna," Anastasia asks.

"Luna needs to go to the mainland clinic to see Dr. Hughes to make sure that she doesn't have any nerve damage in her back right leg," Tracy answers.

"But, mom, Luna hasn't been away from us ever," Anastasia says.

"I know sweetie, but this is what's best for Luna's recovery," Tracy says.

"I'll help you transfer Luna to the mainland," Animal Force says.

"Thank you, Animal Force. It would be faster if we used the ground bridge to get to the mainland. I'll contact Dr. Hughes and tell him to meet me outside the training center fence," Tracy says.

"Can we go too. mom?" Anastasia asks.

"Yeah, Luna is family," Anthony adds.

"You can come. On one condition, neither of you will badger Dr. Hughes or his team while they run all the test they need to on Luna, alright?" Tracy says.

"Deal," The Garcia kids say.

Tracy and Animal Force head back to the clinic to pick up Luna. They drive to the firehouse, The Garcia Family and the 'Bots drive into the ground bridge portal. When they arrive on the mainland, the team waits in the driveway for Doctor Hughes to show up.

"Where is Dr. Hughes, you told him to meet you here, right?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes, I did Ana, but the mainland clinic is an hour away," Tracy answers.

"We should try to go there ourselves. Luna could get worse while we wait for Dr. Hughes to get here," Anastasia says.

"Anastasia, relax, Luna vitals are stable. We have to be patient," Animal Force says reassuringly over Tracy's com-link.

Anastasia tries to get her mind off of waiting for Dr. Hughes arrival and Luna's condition. She takes a deep breath before she asks, "Mom, Dad, how would you two feel if I decided to join the rescue team instead of going to college?"

"Honey, we talked about this before. Your father and I aren't going to pressure either of you to go into the career path we choose to do when we were your age. If this is what you feel is where you belong, then we'll support your decision one hundred percent, right, Antonio?" Tracy says.

"Yes, Anastasia, all we want for you and brother is for both of you to be able to trust your instincts. We've done our job teaching you how to treat others with respect. I know you'll be a great rescuer. No doubt," Antonio says.

"Who will be Anastasia's partner?" Heatwave asks.

"We can discuss things with Optimus after we deal with Luna's situation first," Tracy answers.

Heatwave and Quickshadow transform back to their vehicle mode when the group hears the honk of Dr. Hughes' car horn as he drives up. Tracy runs up to the car, and Dr. Hughes rolls down his window.

"Thank you so much for doing this Dr. Hughes," Tracy says.

"Of course, just follow me to the clinic," Dr. Hughes says.

"Got it, I'll tell the rest of my family to follow behind me then," Tracy says.

~New Teammates~

The team follows Tracy to the clinic. Dr. Hughes is in shock when he sees Animal Force's holoform as Tracy opens the back door of the rescue vehicle. "I was unaware you had an assistant,"

"He just started today," Tracy says.

"Yes, Dr. Hughes, I'm Alfredo. We should get Luna inside so you can start your exam Doctor," Animal Force says.

Dr. Hughes nods and helps them get the stretcher out. Tracy waves to him, telling him that she'll be there in a minute. She turns around to close the doors.

"Sorry about using a lame human name, partner," Animal Force apologizes.

"It's fine Animal Force. Alfredo is a popular name for human boys," Tracy says.

"You'll explain Luna's condition to me too once you find out anything new won't you," Animal Force asks.

"Of course I will partner," Tracy says, slowly closing the door.

Tracy and the rest of the Garcia family walk inside the clinic. They sit down in the waiting room and try to remain calm as they ponder what else could be wrong with their beloved puppy. Twenty minutes go by, and Dr. Hughes still hadn't come out, and the Garcia Family's anxiousness starts to build up. Tracy gets up from her chair and walks over to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Garcia. Could I go back and check on Dr. Hughes progress on his exam of my Shiba Inu puppy Luna," Tracy asks.

"Of course, he is heading to the MRI room, It's the third room on the left after you turn right at the end of the hall," The receptionist says.

"Thank you," Tracy says.

She walks back over to her family and tells them where she is going.

"Can I come too," Anastasia asks.

"Sorry, Ana, they don't let untrained personal go in the room with the MRI machine in it," Tracy says.

She leaves and follows the receptionist's directions to the MRI room. Dr. Hughes sees her walking up and meets her just as he was about to go inside.

"You were worried about Luna, right?" Dr, Hughes asks.

"Yes, she is family," Tracy answers.

They walk into the room. Dr. Hughes lets Tracy put Luna down onto the patient table. Dr. Hughes used some local anesthetic to put Luna to sleep so she wouldn't freak out and stay still during the procedure. They walk to the room with the computer that runs the machine. Dr. Hughes lets Tracy push the button to start it up, and they watch Luna go inside the tube. Fifteen minutes later, Tracy presses the button again, and Luna comes out of the machine. Before Dr. Hughes explains the results of this test and others he ran on Luna to Tracy, they wheel Luna to the recovery room. His assistant Annabelle Jackson tells them she'll keep an eye on Luna after she wakes up.

Tracy's POV

My family and I walk out to the parking lot. We are sad that to leave Luna at the clinic overnight since she hasn't been away from us ever. I know we have to for her health and welfare. Dr. Hughes said that Luna needs surgery to repair the injuries on both of her legs. He scheduled Luna's surgery two weeks from today. The only problem was Antonio, and I would have to use the money we been saving up to go on our second honeymoon to pay for it. We've been planning the trip for months. But we decided that Luna's health was more important than our trip to Paris.

We head back to the training center. The bots let us get out before they transform into robot mode and head inside to talk with Optimus. We see a Cybertronian spaceship on the landing pad. When we arrive at the ground bridge, three other robots we haven't met before walk out of the portal. One has a hand made of metal. The second is a blue robot with some pink details. I can tell it was a girl and she picked a motorcycle as her vehicle mode. The third is another police robot but its a girl. I noticed she choose a jeep as her vehicle mode. I remember Bumblebee since Optimus told us about him and how he has become a leader of a team of Autobots.

"Hello, Garcia Family, I'd like you to meet Ultra Magnus and Arcee. As well as Cadet Strongarm, she is a member of Bumblebee's team," Optimus says.

"Mom, are you going to send me to Cybertron, sweet," Anthony says.

"Hold on a second young man. Your father and I have decided that we'll sign you up for driver's training after your birthday next month," Tracy says.

"Yes, now your talking," Anthony cheers.

"Under one condition, you need to show us that you can be responsible enough to handle driving a car," Tracy says.

"How am I supposed to do that," Anthony asks.

"Depending on where your father and I decide to send you, son. You have to promise us that you'll listen to the Autobot or Autobots in charge — no sneaking out and no talking back. You've earned your spot in the class," Tracy answers.

"Can humans breathe the air on Cybertron?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes, they can. Ratchet along with some human scientist back in Jasper Nevada created a wearable oxygen converter," Optimus says.

"Cool, I vote for sending Anthony to Cybertron. Maybe living on a different planet will help him realize how much he appreciates have such great parents to teach him the right way to act when he is an adult," Anastasia says.

"That is another good lesson for your brother to learn, Anastasia, but he wouldn't have any food to eat," Antonio says.

"Yeah, I don't want to starve to death before I even learn that lesson," Anthony snaps.

"If Anthony does go to Cybertron, why are we here, Lieutenant?" Strongarm asks.

"I'm not sure, cadet," Bumblebee answers.

"Mom, would you and dad be okay if I did go with Bumblebee and Strongarm," Anastasia asks.

"Anastasia, as I said before, you're an adult now. Your father and I are done making decisions for you. Whatever you choose we'll support you," Tracy answers.

"So, Anastasia, what is your decision? Are you going to stay here on the mainland to train, or go with Bumblebee and Cadet Strongarm to train with their team?" Optimus asks.


	6. Anastasia's Choice

Normal POV

"I'm not sure Optimus. I need some time to consider all my options before I decide," Anastasia replies.

"Why don't all of you stay in the training center for a while. There is plenty of room," Tracy suggests.

"We'd love to Ma'am, but the lieutenant and I need to get back to our team," Strongarm says.

"Cadet, I think it would be a good idea for you to learn how to work with humans," Bumblebee says.

"Sweet, I call first patrol riding along with Strongarm," Anthony says.

"Hold on just a second there kid. I haven't agreed to stay here," Strongarm says.

"Anthony Mindy Garcia, your father and I have told you that women are not possessions. Apologize to Strongarm right now," Tracy scolds.

Anthony walks over to Strongarm. She kneels in front of him.

"I'm sorry Strongarm, I didn't mean to offend you," Anthony says.

"You were excited, that's all. Besides, I think I'm going to like getting to know you and your family while I'm here," Strongarm says.

"So, Cadet Strongarm, you'll be staying on Griffin Rock with Chief Burns and his team for three weeks," Bumblebee says.

The group is about to leave when their com-links go off.

"Go ahead Cody," Chief Burn says.

"I just got a call from the owner of the Griffin Rock Arms the building is on fire. I just checked the monitors and its spreading to the nearby business," Cody explains.

"We're on our way, Cody, tell the owner to get all the tenants a safe distance away," Chief says.

"You got it, Dad," Cody says.

"Anthony, I want you and your sister to go home. Anastasia, you're in charge till your father and I get back," Tracy says.

"Mom, I don't need a babysitter I'm thirteen," Anthony says.

"Anthony, we don't have time to argue. The two of you are going back to the house," Tracy says sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am," The Garcia kids say.

"Good, let's get going," Tracy says.

"Can I ride with Arcee?" Anthony says.

"Arcee, would that be okay with you?" Tracy asks.

"Sure, he is different from my past human partner Jack," Arcee says.

"Hey, Heatwave, could I try one of the catchphrases I've been working on?" Bumblebee asks.

"Sure, Bee, it would be an honor," Heatwave answers.

"Great. Autobots, Let's roll and Rescue," Bumblebee says.

"Sorry, Bumblebee, but your catchphrase still needs some work," Tracy says.

"Yeah, it sounds too similar to Heatwave's," Kade adds.

"Okay, can we just transform please," Bumblebee sighs.

Ultra Magnus and Optimus stay in robot mode as the others transform. After the team returns to the firehouse the Rescue Bots, Bumblebee and Strongarm head to the apartment complex. Arcee follows Quickshadow to their house. The team arrives, and the rescue bots let their partners out before they transform. The group sees flames and smoke coming from a room on the third floor.

"Kade, I'll help you search the inside. While you search for any people and I'll see if any animals that any of the people living here may have had to leave behind," Tracy says.

Kade nods. He hands Tracy an extra oxygen tank and a mask along with a jacket. They run inside the building. Kade tells Tracy he'll search the first floor while she checks the second. Tracy nods and heads up the stairs.

Tracy walks down the hallway and searches all the room. She didn't find anyone, so heads back downstairs to meet back up with Kade. Tracy checks her oxygen tanks pressure on the gauge. It reads that she has about two minutes of air left. The Veterinarian begins to hallucinate from her oxygen running low and the heat from the flames getting closer to her. Tracy starts to stumble as she begins to go down the stairs.

Kade's POV

I get to the end of the hall and runs up to the stairs when I see Tracy starts to fall towards the floor. I catch her and hear the alarm on her oxygen tank. I read the gauge and see that Tracy's oxygen tank is empty. I take off my mask and put it over Tracy's mouth. A few seconds later, she starts to wake up.

"Tracy, don't talk. We need to get out of here." Kade says.

I help her stand up, and we walk back outside the building.

Normal P.O.V

Outside the building, Heatwave is doing his best to get the fire contained, but the flames are spreading too fast. Medic sees Kade and Tracy approach the doorway. Animal Force notices that a support beam is about to give way, he runs over to them and picks up his partner and Kade. Then sets them on the ground in front of Medic and Antonio.

Antonio gives the two a checkup. He tells Kade that he'll take Tracy to see Dr. McSwain to make sure that she's okay to be on the safe side. Kade goes over to Heatwave as the others continue to struggle to fight the fire. Five minutes later, they finally put out the fire and head back to the firehouse. A few seconds later the group hears Medic pull up. He lets Antonio get out before transforming, and they walk up to the team.

"Antonio, it Tracy going to be okay?" Animal Force asks.

"Yes, Animal Force. Dr. McSwain is treating her for Smoke inhalation." Antonio answers.

"When will she be released?" Heatwave asks.

"Tomorrow," Antonio says.

Three days later Optimus and Anastasia are at the training center on the mainland in front of the ground bridge. She decided to leave Griffin Rock to train with Bumblebee and his team. The group drives up to the training center. Tracy gets out of Animal Force and carries Luna as she walks inside. She puts Luna down next to Servo.

"So, Anastasia, are you staying here on Griffin Rock?" Blades asks.

"No, Blades, I think I'd learn more about myself and helping others if I go with Bumblebee to train with his team," Anastasia says.

"Bumblebee, I'm still staying here in Griffin Rock aren't I?" Strongarm asks.

Bumblebee nods. Luna slowly stands up. Servo helps Luna walk over to Anastasia. The Cybertronian helper bot lets her use him a brace since Luna's legs are still sore from her surgery. The two sit down next to the oldest Garcia child.

"I think Luna wants to go with you," Kade says.

"Can she come with me, mom? I'll take good care of her," Anastasia says.

"I know you would Anastasia, but Luna is going to need physical therapy. I'm afraid that means she has to stay." Tracy answers.

"Plus, we don't know if it's safe for animals to go through the ground bridge," Antonio adds.

Anastasia kneels down and pets Luna. She puts her front paws on Anastasia right knee and licks her face. Then the puppy sits back down. Anastasia picks her up and carries Luna over to her mom. Tracy takes Luna out of her daughter's arms and sets her back down on the floor next to Antonio's right foot.

"I'll be careful, mom, I promise," Anastasia says.

"I know you will Anastasia," Tracy says with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Tracy hugs her daughter goodbye then kiss her on the forehead. After Anastasia says goodbye to everyone, she and Bumblebee step onto the ramp leading to the ground bridge. Salvage programs in the coordinates for Bumblebee's HQ and turns it on. Tracy and Antonio watch proudly as their daughter starts the newest chapter in her life as she enters the portal alongside Bumblebee.


	7. Bee Team Introduction

Bumblebee's POV

Anastasia and I exit the ground bridge. I show her around then I call the team to meet us at the command center. I see a shocked expression on the other's faces when they notice Anastasia standing next to me.

"Who is the human girl?" Fixit asks.

"Excuse me. I'm eighteen. So, according to the laws on Earth, I'm an adult," Anastasia says, correcting Fixit.

"Everyone this is Anastasia Garcia. She is going to be staying with us for a while to train be on the Rescue team. Anastasia, this is Grimlock, Sideswipe, Drift, Jetstorm, and Slipstream. You've already meet Fixit." I say.

Anastasia waves to them.

"I thought the Rescue Bots were history?" Sideswipe asks.

"They are real Sideswipe,"

"Yes, my parents are working with Medic and Animal Force to help the rest of the team keep the people of Griffin Rock safe," Anastasia says.

"So, how come Strongarm didn't come back?" Grim asks.

"She is staying on Griffin Rock to learn how to work with humans,"

"I bet my mom is going to ask her to keep an eye on my little brother Anthony," Anastasia adds.

"Why would your mother do that?" Sideswipe asks.

"First of all, my parents grounded Anthony for driving around town with Blurr," Anastasia says.

"What did he get grounded for that?" Sideswipe asks.

"He doesn't have a driver's license. So, my parents also told him that if he wanted to take driver's training, he needed to show them that he can handle the responsibility." Anastasia answers.

"So, how long is Anastasia going to be staying with us?" Denny asks.

"As long as you guys can stand me," Anastasia jokes.

"I take you got your sense of humor for your mom?"

"Wow, Bee, you're good. So, what's on the agenda for today?" Anastasia asks.

"We are about to run the obstacle course," Sideswipe says.

"How is it a fair race when Grimlock, Slipstream, and Jetstorm don't have a vehicle mode?" Anastasia asks.

"It's just for training purposes so they can improve their reflexes,"

Anastasia's POV

I look over towards the trailer Denny and Russel were sleeping in then a stray kitten pokes its head out. I walk over to it.

"Hey, little one, come on out. I'm not going to hurt you," I say, reaching out my left hand.

The kitten walks out to me. I notice it is reluctant to put any pressure on its front left paw. When it is close enough, I pick it up and go back over to the group.

"It is okay?" Russel asks.

"I'll find out after I give it a check-up,"

"Aren't you a little young to be a veterinarian?" Denny asks.

"My mom is a Veterinarian. While she was going to school to get her degree, I learned a few things from her while she was studying,"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Slipstream asks.

"Yes, can you hold it for me?"

Slipstream nods and I hand the kitten to him. I take off my backpack and pull out the stethoscope mom gave me. Before I start my exam, I tell Slipstream what he can to help the kitten still.

"What is that thing?" Sideswipe asks.

"Its a stethoscope, doctors, veterinarians, and EMT use it to listen to their patents heart and lungs,"

I put the earpieces into my ears then place the round end onto the kitten's chest. It's heart rates was a little fast. But it's probably nervous about getting a check-up for the first time. I check its ears and mouth to be one the safe side. After I finished, I put the stethoscope around my neck.

"All of it vitals are good, now I going to figure out why it is limping,"

I looked at its paw and didn't find anything logged in it. None of its nails seemed broken. I look for foreign bodies in between the toes. I see a thorn. I put the stethoscope away and take out the animal first aid kit.

"Russell, I need a damp cloth and a towel to wrap the kitten in,"

"You got it doc," Russel says.

After Russel comes back with the items, I ask Deny for some help to wrap the kitten up but leave its left front paw out and make sure not to wrap the kitten to tight because it could get injured. I take the tweezers out of the first aid kit. Then I carefully remove the splinter. I put the tweezers, and I ask Russel hand me the damp towel. I wipe the paw clean. Then put a little antiseptic on a cotton ball and dab it onto the kitten's paw.

"Okay, you can unwrap the kitten now," I say, putting the tweezers and antiseptic back into the first aid kit.

"If you know so much about treating Earth domesticated animals, how come you didn't follow in your mother's footsteps and become a veterinarian like her?" Slipstream asks.

"Because my grandparents forced my mom to become a doctor, and she didn't want to do that to me. She let me choose what I wanted to do with my life."

"So, what are you going to do?" Denny asks.

"I don't know yet; I want to test the waters, so to speak before I make my decision."


	8. A Big 'Happy' Surprise Part 1

Bumblebee's POV

A month has gone by since Anastasia been training with my team. I'm surprised by how well she and Sideswipe have been working together since Anastasia did say he acted a lot like Anthony. I called the team for a meeting at the command center. I'm about to start it when we get an incoming com call alert. Tracy and Animal force's faces appear after Fixit answers the call.

"Hi, Bumblebee, I can call back if you are busy. I don't want to interrupt your meeting," Tracy says.

"It's fine, so is something wrong that you need my help in Griffin Rock?"

"No, Bumblebee, my husband and I decided we are going to come for a visit," Tracy says.

"When will you arrive?" Drift asks.

"An hour from now. I have to take Luna to her last therapy session." Tracy says.

"So, is Luna cleared to work as a rescue dog again?" Russel asks.

"Yes, she is," Tracy answers.

"Did Anthony pass the written test to get his permit?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes, he did Ana, your father just took him about for his driving lesson in the family car," Tracy replies.

"Did you warn Chase and Chief Burns to be careful when he is behind the wheel," Anastasia jokes.

"Anastasia," Tracy scolds.

"Sorry, mom, I couldn't resist," Anastasia says.

Tracy smiles and tells Anastasia that she loves her before signing off.

Antonio's POV

Anthony and I pull into the driveway to the firehouse. We get out and walk inside. Medic and the rest of the team greeted us.

"Is mom okay dad? She has been eating more than she normally lately," Anthony says.

"Your mother is fine, son," I say confidently as a big smile comes to my face.

"Why are you smiling, dad? Mom has been throwing up a lot in the morning too," Anthony says.

"So, what is wrong with Tracy?" Boulder asks.

"Nothing is wrong with her. Tracy and Antonio are going to have another sparkling. She is Sparked," Medic says.

"If sparked mean pregnant and sparkling mean baby. Then you're right, partner. Our family is about to get a little bigger." I say.

"Does Tracy know if it is going to be a Femmling or Mechling?" Medic asks happily.

I see his optics are glowing as bright as a kid's eyes on Christmas morning.

"I'm happy you're excited about this, partner, but I'm sure how far into the pregnancy my wife is now. So, we won't know the gender for a while."I chuckle.

Tracy's POV

Animal Force and I returned from Luna's last therapy session. We made a side trip to see Dr. McSwain. I hadn't been feeling like myself the past few days in the morning. I've been nauseous and had a few dizzy spells. I have a hunch that I might be pregnant for the third and final time. I unclip Luna's harness and take it off. Typically dogs aren't allowed in the hospital. They made an exception for Luna since she was so well behaved and was a member of the rescue team. We walk inside, and a dizzy spell hits me after I get a few steps into the building. I drop the leash then I catch myself by placing my left hand on the edge of the wall. Then put my other hand on my forehead and try to shake it off. When I open my eyes, I see Dr. McSwain running up to me.

"Tracy, are you alright?" Dr. McSwain asks.

"Yes, just another a small dizzy spell," I answer.

"Another? Have you been having these often," Dr. McSwain asks.

"Yes, I have a few in the morning for the past few days," I say.

"I take it you've come to see me to take a pregnancy test?" Dr. McSwain asks.

I start to lose my balance when I try to stand up straight. Dr. McSwain catches me before I hit the floor. She motions for one of the nurses to bring a wheelchair over. The nurse helps me sit down. Then Luna picks up her leash and follows Dr. McSwain and the nurse to Dr. McSwain's room.

"Well, Dr. Garcia, you're hunch was correct. You're six weeks along, congratulations." Dr. McSwain says.

"Could we do an ultrasound? I want to make sure I'm only going to have one new addition to our family." I say.

"Of course," Dr. McSwain says.

I lay down, and Dr. McSwain puts the gel on my stomach. She moves the wand over the gel. I turn my head to look at the screen. I'm praying that my heart doesn't jump out of my chest when I hear two tiny heartbeats and see two black circles.

"Twins," I say looking back up at the ceiling.


	9. A Big 'Happy' Surprise Part 2

Bumblebee's POV

An hour after I ask Fixit to have everyone come to the command center.

"What's up, Bee," Anastasia asks.

"Yeah, Anastasia said she wanted me to take her to something called 'A Mall' to shop," Sideswipe says.

Then the ground bridge portal opens. We turn to face it and see Strongarm, Medic, and Animal Force walkthrough. I was surprised to see Medic since I thought he and his Antonio would stay on Griffin Rock to assist the rescue team. Medic and Animal Force open their cabs. Antonio and Anthony climb onto Medic's hand. Tracy climb onto Animal Force's. I see a huge smile appear on Anastasia's face when Luna jumps into Tracy's arms. Animal Force sets his hand on the ground after Tracy puts Luna down and her paws land on the dirt. The puppy sprints over to Anastasia then tackles her to the ground.

"Why is that puppy attacking Anastasia with its tongue?" Slipstream asks, watching Luna lick Anastasia's face.

"The puppy's name is Luna. She isn't attacking Anastasia. Luna is happy to see her again."

We quickly cover our audio receptors when Tracy lets out a loud whistle. Luna stops licking Anastasia's face and walks over to Tracy. She sits down next to Tracy's left foot. We take our hands away from our audio receptors.

"So, who are these new humans and bots?" Sideswipe asks.

"I'm Medic, and this is my human partner Antonio and his son Anthony," Medic says.

"My name is Animal Force, and my partner is Dr. Tracy Garcia. You already know the name of the rescue dog." Animal Force says.

"It nice to meet all of you, but Mrs. Garcia you do look a little different from the picture Anastasia sowed us," Slipstream says.

"Slipstream, you can just call me Tracy, okay?" Tracy says.

"Okay, Tracy, so why did you bring your family here as well as the Rescue Bots," Slipstream asks.

"I have some news that I felt was better if I told my family altogether about what I found out after I visited Dr. McSwain today," Tracy says.

"It is about why your stomach looks a little bigger?" Sideswipe asks.

"Sideswipe," I scold.

"It's alright Bee, yes Sideswipe the doctor informed me that my hunch about why I've been having dizzy spells and morning sickness was correct. I'm six weeks pregnant," Tracy says.

"So, Anthony will be helping you and dad take care of a baby?" Anastasia asks.

"Well, Ana, I have a picture I'm sure everyone would like to see," Tracy says, taking a disc out of her pocket.

"What is on the disc?" Fixit asks.

"It a picture from the Ultrasound I asked Dr. McSwain to do," Tracy says.

"What's an Ultrasound?" Sideswipe asks.

"its a machine that takes a picture of the inside of Tracy's stomach," Medic says.

"Right. Medic," Tracy chuckles.

Normal POV

Danny finds a DVD player and Fixit figures out how to connect it to the computer. Then Tracy puts the disc in, and we see a black and white picture with two rounded out ovals in the middle.

"What are those two ovals?" Slipstream asks.

"Those are the gestational sacs," Tracy says.

"What are gestational sacs?" Fixit asks.

"Gestational sacs are where the babies will form inside your stomach, right?" Medic says.

"Right," Tracy says.

"So, you having twins," Anastasia says shirking happily.

"Yes, Ana," Tracy says.

Tracy notices that son's face start to turn white and says, "Antonio you might want to get ready to catch our son in three two one," As soon as Tracy stopped counting Anthony faints. Antonio carefully lays him on the ground. A few seconds later, Antonio passes out as well.

"Well, that went better than I thought. And my husband lasted longer than I thought he would," Tracy says.


	10. Aiding Bee Team Part 1

Bumblebee's POV

Anthony and Antonio fainted after Tracy telling them she is going to have twins. After they wake up, I still have a few things I'd like to know how things will work now that Tracy is pregnant.

"Tracy, is it safe for you to work while you're pregnant?" I ask.

"Yes, it is Bumblebee. Don't worry when it is no longer safe for me to work Dr. McSwain will tell me I have to go on maturity leave." Tracy replies.

"Mom, do you want me to come back to help out?" Anastasia asks.

"No, Ana, I'm confident that your father and brother can handle things when the twins arrive," Tracy says.

Tracy takes out the DVD and walks back over to Antonio and Luna.

"When will you know the babies gender?" Russel asks.

"When I go in for my check-up as 22 weeks," Tracy replies.

"I know that is a long way out, but could we still help you pick out names right now," Medic asks.

"Yes, wouldn't that help lower your stress levels a little," Animal Force adds.

"Sure Medic," Tracy chuckles.

Tracy takes a pen and notepad out of her purse.

"So, who wants to go first?" Tracy asks.

"What about Caesar for a mech...Boy and Candy for a Femee I mean a girl," Fixit says.

"Aren't those names of human foods?" Sideswipe asks.

"Yes, they are Sideswipe, but Caesar is also the name of a Roman Emperor. Candy is a fine name for a girl," Tracy replies.

"What about Aster for a boy and Rose for a girl," Strongarm says.

Normal POV

Tracy writes down Strongarm's names and several other pairs of names from the rest of the Autobots as well as the other humans. Drift came up with Akeno and Hana. Jetstorm and Slipstream both agreed on their choices of the names Phoenix and Mackenzie. Grimlock suggested Coral and Regal. The last few names Tracy put on her list are Aubrie, Maisy, Malachi, Mari, and Skyla and Diego. After Tracy puts the notepad back into her purse, Animal Force picks her up and place her onto his shoulder. As soon as she sits down an alarm sounds.

"It that your emergency alert, Bumblebee?" Medic asks.

"No, Medic, the scanners have picked up a distress call from a veterinarian clinic in the city as well as Decepticon signal in close vicinity," Fixit answers typing on his minicon sized keyboard.

"Can we hear it?" Tracy asks.

"Of course," Fixit says.

"This is Mason, the owner of the Crown City Veterinary Clinic. We are under attack by a giant metallic Bengal cat. The staff and I have taken shelter under the front desk, along with several of our smaller patients. Please send help. I'm not sure how much longer we can keep the animals calm." Mason says.

The audio starts to make crackling sounds as Fixit's computer loses the signal. He types as fast as he can to try to find video footage take a few minutes ago from the city's security cameras. He can get a quick flash of the Decepticon on screen before they see the Con's claws slash across it.

"We're you able to ID it Fixit?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes, his name is Cayenne. He is a wrecker with high energy. He was arrested with his friend Saber for the massive amount of property damaged they cause from playing a game of fetch," Fixit says.

"Do you that Saber could have escaped too?" Medic asks.

"The Alchamor wasn't transporting him, so Saber is back on Cybertron," Fixit says.

"But why is Cayenne attacking the clinic," Strongarm asks.

"We'll find that out after we get the humans and animals to safety," Medic says.

Animal Force puts Tracy down on the ground. He and Medic quickly transform and open their driver's side door for their partners.

"Slow down you two, we can't just rush in," Tracy says.

"But this qualifies as a rescue," Animal Force says.

"That's true, but we have to wait for Bumblebee and his team so they can assist us with the Decepticon. We aren't qualified to deal with it." Tracy says.

"Animal Force and Medic, you two can go in to assist once we get Cayenne clear," Bumblebee says.

"Okay," Medic and Animal Force sigh.

Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Sideswipe transform. Tracy and Antonio watch Slipstream and Jetstorm undeploy onto Drift before he transforms. Then they get into their vehicles.

"Alright, Autobots..." Bumblebee says.

"Be prepared to hear a bad rallying cry," Sideswipe says.

"Let's declaw and contain," Bumblebee says.

"I hate to tell you this Bee but its not a good idea to declaw a cat. It is very inhumane also," Tracy says.

"Mom is right Bee, but nice try," Anastasia says.

"Can we get going humans are in danger," Medic says.

"Not to mention all the animals in the clinic," Animal Force adds.

The door leading to the command center opens as Bumblebee droves away first then the others follow behind him.

 _I hope nothing happens to all the animals and the staff before we get there._ Tracy thinks.

Sorry for not updating this story in a while. For those who are reading this thanks for sticking around. Thank you again for your support. It means a lot to me. Also my bad for the cliffhanger ending.


End file.
